The New Prince of Tennis
by Lady Morganas Heir
Summary: Summary in inside. Rated M for language, yaoi, smut, and maybe future violence.


**Summary:**

Echizen left Seigaku after he overheard a conversation saying "that boy is to cocky and self-absorbed!" Immediately he thought that Coach Ryuzaki and Captain Tezuka were talking about him. So he left. 7 years later he returns to Tokyo and is ready to take it by storm. But are the Ex-Players of Seigaku ready for him? Is Tokyo? What will happen with this new and improved Ryoma Echizen?

**I do not own Prince of Tennis in any shape, size, or form…if I did it would be yaoi and Ryoma would date Fuji…damn! That would be hot!**

Betrayal can cut deep. When I came to Japan 7 years ago I joined the Seishun tennis club also know as the Seigaku Tennis Team. We were a great team. People underestimated me due to being a 7th grader. I guess even my own team did. I was just minding my own business practicing my shots when I heard Coach Ryuzaki and Captain Tezuka walk past talking about me. They were saying stuff like I shouldn't have even been on the team in the first place. How I was too cocky and too self-absorbed. I was pissed. The next day I left a resignation note on Coach Ryuzaki's desk and left Seishun Academy. I joined my mom and returned to America. There I improved my tennis and created my own style. After graduating high school I decided to attend XXX University in Tokyo (a/n use your imagination. I'm in America I have no clue what universities are in Tokyo). I decided to join their tennis team that I learned was made up of all of my former team. Time to show them the new Ryoma Echizen!

======line break======

"Hey, Fuji! I heard you finally got a roommate! He is even joining the tennis club!" I heard a childish voice say as I walked around campus.

"That's right, Eiji. He arrived from America yesterday and is moving in right now." Another more serious voice replied.

"Then why don't we go help him? He might need help moving stuff!" the first voice said as I rounded the corner and saw them talking in the hall.

As I passed I just had to say, "Hm, you still have a lot to learn Eiji Kikumaru and Shusuke Fuji." I just kept walking when I noticed them freeze up.

I couldn't believe when I arrived at the University today I was told I would have a choice of rooming with Kunimitsu Tezuka, Sadaharu Inui, or Shusuke Fuji. I took Fuji. I couldn't stand having to room with the asshole captain or with the man with a hobby of creating weird drinks. So I took the lesser evil. If only by a little.

"Was…was that…."

======line break======

"Team gather around, I have an announcement to make," I heard the coach of the team say as I waited for him to announce me behind the wall. "Today we have a new player joining our team. He has played 6 years on the Pro-Junior Circuit in America and was the top of the list. He is known as America's Tennis Prince or the Prince of Tennis. May I present your new teammate Ryoma Echizen!"

With that I smirked as I placed my hat on my head and walked out from behind the wall. "Well, well, well, look who it is. My former team from Seigaku. You still have a lot to learn!"

I just walked past them all as they stared at me in shock smirking the whole time. They were not only shocked it was me in the first place, but probably because of my looks. In the 7 years I was gone I had a growth spurt and now measured 5'7" or 170 cm. Still shorter then the rest of them but not as short as I once was. My hair had grown to where I kept it tied in a ponytail at the base of my neck. I still wore my trade mark hat whenever playing tennis. "So, which of you idiots want to play me? How about you Tezuka. You seem like you might be a 'challenge' or not. After all wasn't it you and Coach Ryuzaki that said I was just a cocky, self-absorbed. Well, you were wrong. I'm better now, so shall we play so I can finally kick your ass!"

"Echizen! It's really you! Your back!" Eiji said as he attempted to hug me before I quickly jumped out of the way using my split step.

"Don't even thank about it, Kikumaru. After what I heard 7 years ago I don't know who of you to like and who not to. The only one of you who I will be having any form of decent conversation with will be Fuji and that's only because I have to room with him. Now, seriously who is going to play me I haven't had a decent match in years," I snapped glaring at Kikumaru. How long will it take the idiots to realize I'm not the same Ryoma I was 7 years ago.

"Fine, Echizen I will play you. Then you will listen to what I have to say after I win," Tezuka said as he grabbed his racket and stepped towards the court. I dropped the jacket I was wearing to reveal my white tank top and blue shorts. On my left shoulder was a tattoo that was a picture of a tennis racket and ball. I grabbed my racket and a ball and followed Tezuka.

"So, how about I serve. I'm sure you have missed my style of tennis since I left. Wait, you thought it was the same as my dad's. How wrong you were," with that I threw the ball in the air and did a kick serve.

Tezuka tried to return it but as soon as his racket touched the ball his racket flew out of his hand and the ball slammed into the fence behind him. At Tezuka's feet was a smudge mark left by the ball. "Hm, seems I put a little too much power into that serve, oh well."

The match continued for almost an hour with most of my shots not being returned and myself returning almost all of Tezuka's shots. When we finally got to game point I had won. The score was 6-5. "Don't underestimate me _Captain_ I'm better than I was back then. If you had paid attention to my style of tennis back then you would know I played Copy Tennis. I copied other players styles after one or two matches and made them my own. Like my new Kick Shot Serve. I put the power of Momoshiro and Kawamura into my shot. It gives it more speed and power hence why you couldn't return it," I said as I walked over to the captain who was breathing rather hard.

"While, I apologize for being rude for earlier I won't apologize for saying you underestimated me. Now, I need to get some rest," I said to him. I turned around to see that during the time we played we had gained a small audience. I grabbed my jacket and tennis bag and walked off the court heading towards my new dorm. I guess this was it. The start of a new life at XXX University.

**Notes:**

Hi everyone sorry about this. I'm having a bit of a brain block on my other two stories but thought of this. I hoped you enjoyed.

Lady Morgana's Heir


End file.
